brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Doctor Octopus
Marvel Spider-Man 2 4 Plus Spider-Man |Accessories = Tentacles Dynamite |Variations = Normal Smiling Face Angry Face Fusion Lab 4 Plus Ultimate Spider-Man Comic |Years = 2004, 2012-2014, 2016-2017, 2019-2020 |Appearances = 4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab 4858 Doc Ock's Crime Spree 4860 Doc Ock's Café Attack 6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush 76015 Doc Ock Truck Heist 76059 Doc Ock's Tentacle Trap LEGO Marvel Super Heroes LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 }} Doctor Octopus, often called Doc Ock for short, is a Spider-Man minifigure released in 2004. He was reintroduced in the Marvel Super Heroes theme in 2012 and again in 2014. Description Each variation to date has four arms attached to his back. Doc Ock is usually portrayed as a stocky and powerful character, this being shown due to his amount of angry faces which can be seen in all of the different releases from 2004, 2012 and 2014. He is widely regarded as one of the best modeled Lego minifigures. Fusion Lab His Fusion lab variation has the same hair as Professor Flitwick and the original version of Ron Weasley. His face has an angry expression with green goggles on. His torso is grey with some muscle printing on it, the arms are sleeveless with Light Nougat hands. He also has normal grey legs with 4 mechanical arms. He comes in 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab. Angry Face His angry variation has his same hair from 2004. His torso has a green jacket with muscle printing on it. He also has light green pants, four mechanical arms, and an angry expression with green glasses. He comes in 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue. Smiling Face His Smiling Face is similar to his Normal and Angry variations. He has brown hair, and he also the same torso as his Normal variation. And he also has four grey mechanical arms with an Evil/happy expression. He comes in 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout. 4 Plus For the 4 plus theme, he was made into a doll like figure, His only places of articulation are his hips, arms, and mechanical arms. His mechanical arms are attached, specially moulded and only bendable at one point, unlike most other variations and one set has moulded unmovable tentacles that only has two on it. He is printed like his Lego version. Ultimate Spider-Man In the Super Heroes theme, he was redesigned to represent his cartoon appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man. He has the same hair as Severus Snape and he has a double sided face, one with red glasses and an angry expression and on the other the red part of his glasses is flipped up to show his eyes and a mouth bent in a grimace. His mechanical arms are designed the same as previous versions but coloured differently. His colour scheme is mostly grey, with his hips and hands being black. Ock's torso is printed with machinery that he uses to keep himself alive. The machinery continues onto the back along with the backpack the tentacles are attached to. Comic In 2014, a variant was released similar to his appearance in the comics, but with a lab coat on. He has the hairpiece from the movie version, but now in a reddish brown colour. The head is printed with brown eyebrows, large grey glasses and dual expression: grinning and angry. He has the same mechanical arm colouration as the Spider-Man 2. The white torso with yellow hands and is printed with a lab coat, a belt for his arms, a little bit of his green under suit and a yellow collar. The back printing features the creases in the coat, and four torn hole showing where the arms attach. He has green legs printed with the end of the lab coat. Classic The 2016 variant of Doc Ock is similar to his 2014 counterpart (and indeed reuses the head, hands, and hair), but removes the lab coat in favor of showing his entire "classic" green-and-yellow comic costume, to the point where his legs are dual-molded to account for it. While the "harness" section has been omitted (and replaced by a belt), the printing for where the tentacles attach is still included on his back. The mechanical arms are now extended thanks to a stud-cone combination at each of the "stick" ends of his backpack, and the arms themselves now end in ball-jointed claws, making him the first Doc Ock with such features. As such, he is now able to stand on his two lower tentacles as stilts, per his various incarnations' penchant for doing so. Background Comics One of Spider-Man's greatest foes, Otto Octavius was once an overweight and lonely nuclear physics scientist with crippling self-worth issues. To aid in his research, Otto designed mechanical arms to assist him in his research. When a scientific experiment went awry, the explosion fused the arms to Otto, giving him mental control over them. Mad with the power he lacked in his former life, Otto became the super-villain Doc Ock and battled Spider-Man many times. Some of his most notable acts include being the first supervillain to defeat Spider-Man in his first fight, creating his own criminal empire under the guise of the "Master Planner", tearing apart Tony Stark's armor, nearly marrying Aunt May, coming close to destroying the world with extreme global warming and killed Spider-Man. Otto also founded the Sinister Six which he served as the leader of. A villain team which has included Sandman, Vulture, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, Electro, and Lizard. ''Spider-Man 2'' Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius (portrayed by Alfred Molina) was introduced to Peter Parker when Harry Osborn invited Peter to meet Octavius, due to Parker needing to complete a project. A few days later Doctor Octavius had a presentation, introducing his plan to harness the element tritium to create clean fusion power. For the demonstration, Octavius built mechanical radiation proof arms, attached to his torso. When the fusion power machine malfunctioned, the inhibitor chip that prevented the AI in his mechanical arms from controlling him was destroyed. Without The inhibitor chip, Doctor Octavius Was being controlled by his arms. The arms got Octavius to think that doing the fusion experiment again was a good idea. After a bank robbery to get enough money to try the experiment again, Doctor Octopus realized that he would need more Tritium as well. He then went to the Osborn's residence, To take the Tritium from Harry Osborn, but Harry would only give it to Ock if he brought him Spider-Man alive. Ock finds Peter Parker and tells him to find Spider-Man or else he would kill Mary Jane Watson. Peter turns into Spider-Man and Fights Doc Ock. They fall onto a moving train, which Ock sends toward unfinished track. Spider man stops the train, but Doctor Octopus knocks Spider-Man unconscious, then delivers him to Harry, who then gives Doc Ock the tritium. After Turnng on the fusion power machine, Spider-man arrives and fights with Doc Ock. Then peter helps Octavius realize that his machine would destroy New York unless it was stopped. He then wills the mechanical arms to obey him, and sacrifices his life to drown the machine in the river. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Otto was a colleague of Curt Connors and a scientist working for Oscorp when a lab explosion almost killed him. He was saved by Oscorp technology and has to wear a technological suit to keep himself alive and four tentacles to help him move around and perform tasks, as he was paralyzed from the neck down. He was hired by Norman Osborn to capture Spider-Man so Oscorp could use his DNA to make supersoldiers. Many unsuccessful attempts and captures had been made, and the closest created had been Venom, another enemy of Spider-Man. He grew desperate after his job was threatened by Norman, and he finally decided to capture Spider-Man by himself. He was successful and brought Spider-Man to his secret hideout, but he broke free and the two fought, with Spidey gaining the upperhand by webbing Ock's vents on his suit and destroying his arms, one of which ends up in Dr. Connors' possesion. Osborn blew up the lab to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D. tracing Ock to him, Nick Fury saved Spider-Man but Doc Ock was presumed dead, as S.H.I.E.L.D. could not locate Ock's body. Ock returned seeking revenge on Norman Osborn, by attacking him with Iron Man's armours. He sent an Octobot to hack into Tony Stark's database for information regarding his suits and the Arc Reactor. Otto built an suit similar to Tony's but modified for his own use, and attacked both Osborns on the Helicarrier under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection. Iron Man and Spider-Man worked to stop Ock, but failed. Ock took Harry Osborn hostage, prompting Norman to try and reason with Otto, but he refused as Osborn had confined him to the shadows and slavery. Spider-Man in the Iron Spider armour faced Ock and they battle, while Otto attempted to tell Spider-Man that Norman was behind all of it. Otto was beaten after Iron Man showed up at the last minute, and Norman managed to get him away from S.H.I.EL.D. and placed him in a recuperating tank. Soon, Octavius captured Spider-Man once again through the use of the Frightful Four and a squadron of Octobots, distracting Spidey's team along the way. He revealed himself to Spider-Man as now confined in a green bubble, with appendages emerging from many sections of his lab. After he is "beaten" by Spider-Man, he retreats into a robot suit as Norman Osborn confronts him. Before Norman can unmask the wall crawler, Octavius injected Osborn with an experimental green serum (made of Venom and Spider-Man's DNA), with which turned him into the Green Goblin and placed a collar with which he can control Osbourn, for the abuse Osborn had treated him with. However, Osborn broke free of Octavius's control and proceeded to beat down and rip apart Octavius and his lab, setting it on fire in the process, which resulted in Oscorp being burnt down. He survived the attack but had a scar on his mouth, and specailized goggles. He was researching animal DNA, inspired by Spider-Man. Spider-Man and his team later took down Ock at his new lab, but Ock escaped as S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up. When Dr. Connors injected himself with Ock's Lizard DNA to regrown his missing arm, he became the Lizard. Ock and Spider-Man were forced to team up to take down the Lizard. Spider-Man managed to use Ock's formula to cure Connors, while Ock escaped. Ock later became the leader of the Sinister Six, which also included Beetle, the Lizard (who he controlled with a implanted chip, until he broke free), the Rhino (who he promised more Rhino DNA), Electro, and Kraven the Hunter. He used each of their hatred and want of revenge of Spider-Man and abilities to help bring down Spidey, but failed and Spider-Man ripped off Ock's tentacles. Ock was locked up in a specialized cell. Spider-Man approached Ock for a way to cure Norman's condition, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first priority was to lock the Goblin in a prison on the moon rather than cure him. Ock feared for his life when he learned the Goblin was aboard the Tricarrier with them, and demanded his tentacles be brought to him. When the Goblin broke free with the help of the Venom symbiote who took over most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. personal , he found Ock and was about to be killed before being saved by Spider-Man, who brought Ock to his tentacles. The two formed an alliance and Ock developed an antidote while Spider-Man fought off Green Goblin, who had bonded with the symbiote. Ock finished the cure, and was only going to inject Goblin, but Spider-Man took and smashed it, dispersing the cure throughout the Tricarrier. The cure freed the S.H.I.E.L.D. personal and not only removed Venom from Goblin, but turned Goblin back into Norman. Ock promptly escaped in a pod, swaering a terrible comeback. Ock later finished Norman's plans to make a Spider Soldier army with Spider-Man and Venom's DNA. He found out that Norman was trying to make ameds as the Iron Patriot, and demanded the make amends with him, attacking him with the Soldiers. Patriot and Spider-Man managed to defeat the soldiers and Ock swore revenge. Ock later broke into the Raft reunited the Sinister Six to defeat Spider-Man, though with Beetle being replaced by Scorpion who joined to have revenge on Iron Fist and Spider-Man. Ock had built Iron Man like armours using stolen Oscorp teacnology to enhance each members abilities, though it was unsuccessful , defeated by Spider-Man, his team, and Iron Patriot (until Ock injected him with the Goblin serum turning him back into the Goblin), and they were locked up with Lizard being turned back into Curt Connors. After being defeated time and time again, Ock decided to team up with HYDRA and its then-leader, Arnim Zola. Being captured by Spider-Man and his team and brought to the Triskelion, Ock served as a trojan horse, easily interfacing with the nanobot supervillain Swarm and utilizing him to reconfigure the facility into one for HYDRA's purposes, HYDRA Island. He also used Swarm to give himself a new appearance which caused him to become bald once more, but with the addition of more wrinkles and pimples on his face as well as body armor that encapsulated his entire body. While Spider-Man and his SHIELD team worked together to jettison HYDRA Island into space, Ock escaped before he could be captured. Later, Ock recovered the dimension-accessing Siege Perilous and teamed up with Baron Mordo to summon the Goblin of the Ultimate universe to recruit as an addition to his new Sinister Six. However, Mordo merely wanted to use the Goblin as his puppet, resulting in Ock fleeing for his life when the Ultimate Goblin used the Siege Perilous to kill Mordo. After being defeated by the main Spider-Man and Miles Morales, the Ultimate Goblin found Ock. Before the Goblin could thrash Ock once again, Doc Ock appealed to the fact that neither of them could be controlled, and that he only sought an ally that hated Spider-Man as much as he did. To this, the Goblin agreed to Ock's terms and joined the Sinister Six. Outfitting Vulture in powered sonic armor, Ock once again pursued his want for the destruction of Norman Osborn, even going so far as to making the armor powerful enough to take on the Iron Patriot in single combat. Vulture was promised that once Osborn was defeated, he could find out the mystery behind his past. However, once Vulture put the Iron Patriot helmet on his head, there was nothing in the OsCorp database containing information on him, and he turned against Ock with the help of Spider-Man and Miles. Ock was later placed back in the Tricarrier. However, this still factored into his own plans. Using the Rhino as his subordinate with the promise of a cure to his condition, Ock infected the entirety of the new Triskelion with the Lizard formula. With Connors and all SHIELD personnel as the perfect cover for his release. Ock and Rhino boarded a HYDRA spaceship with Agent Venom, and Doc Ock began using painful sonic frequencies to destroy the symbiote's new host, Flash Thompson. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man infiltrated HYDRA Island and freed Flash, but left the Venom symbiote behind after a fight with Rhino (who felt regret since he betrayed his teammates). Kraven, still on the hunt for Spider-Man, was promised to be made a part of the Sinister Six should he succeed in capturing the wall-crawler; for his failure, he was used as the fourth host of Venom. Flash was able to convince the symbiote to return to him, foiling Doc Ock's plan, but he still planned to punish Rhino for his remorse. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Doc Ock is one of the super villains assembled by Loki and Dr. Doom to collect the cosmic bricks from Silver Surfer's surfboard. After Sandman and Abomination failed to retrieve the cosmic brick at Grand Central Station, Ock was sent to the Baxter Building to collect the brick, due to S.H.I.E.L.D. sending it there for study. Ock took over the security system and locked Mr. Fantastic and Captain America out. However, they managed to reach him, but he managed to destroy the lab in the procces. The fight spilled onto the rooftops, through the Daily Bugle, and into Times Square, where Spider-Man joined the fight and helped defeat him. However, the cosmic brick was taken by Green Goblin to Oscorp. Ock was later asked by Fury to help out in defeating Galactus. In the first bonus mission, he was tasked with fixing the Daily Bugle with Agent Coulson following the fight in Times Square. How to fight with it (in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes) The final battle with Doctor Octopus is quite demanding. Escape all attacks performed by enemy, being as agile and mobile as it is possible. If you have been caught by enemy, simply change the character - in this way you will avoid losing studs. The pattern of the fight isn't complicated: approach to the enemy and wait for the killing blow, then dodge all the hits. Archvillain's''' tentacle''' will get stuck, so you can easily break it down (hit an attack button). Repeat this action for three times, finally defeating the "armless" Doctor Octopus. LEGO.com Description Notes * In LEGO Universe, a minifigure named Dr. Overbuild has two mechanical arms similar to those of Doc Ock. * Alfred Molina, who played Doc Ock in Spider-Man 2, also plays Satipo in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Sheik Amar in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. * In the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show, he is voiced by Tom Kenny who also voices SpongeBob in SpongeBob SquarePants. Appearances ;Spider-Man 2 * 4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery * 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue * 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout * 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab ;Spider-Man (4 Plus) * 4858 Doc Ock's Crime Spree * 4860 Doc Ock's Café Attack ;Super Heroes (Marvel) * 6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush * 76015 Doc Ock Truck Heist * 76059 Doc Ock's Tentacle Trap * 76134 Spider-Man: Doc Ock Diamond Heist * 76148 Spider-Man vs. Doc Ock Video Game Appearances *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Gallery SH Doc Ock back.png|The Super Heroes variant's back printing and alternate facial expression M 6873 doctor octopus.jpg|Super Heroes variant CGI 51f32af230410.jpg|Doc Ock in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Screen_shot_2013-07-20_at_4.03.32_PM.png|Doc Ock in standing on his tentacles DocOck-MarvelSuperHeroes.jpg 521411fda4832.jpg 521411c68b0a5.jpg|Doc Ock grabbing Captain America lego doc ock.gif|Ultimate Doc Ock in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Doctor_Octopus.png|With a Cosmic Brick Ock_Back.png|Comic Book Version's back 76059_alt5.jpg Category:Spider-Man minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2004 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants